<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alec and Isabelle Lightwood's Backstory by AngelicDownworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572159">Alec and Isabelle Lightwood's Backstory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDownworld/pseuds/AngelicDownworld'>AngelicDownworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Being a Brat, Alec Lightwood is a good brother, Backstory, Brother Zachariah (mentioned), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Isabelle Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Isabelle Lightwood is a Brat, Light Angst, Parabatai Bond, Protective Alec Lightwood, Tags May Change, also at first, at first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDownworld/pseuds/AngelicDownworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lightwood siblings have a great bond in the show. But there are things a person have to go through to achieve that. Shadowhunters don't have an easy childhood, and the Lightwood siblings especially. Their loving relationship wasn't always like this. They often face challenges that tests their bond and their love for each other.</p><p>A Lightwood siblings backstory.<br/>Starting from when they were just little kids.</p><p>(On hiatus but I will be back.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the show, we don't get a lot of background information of Alec and Isabelle's childhood. So I thought it would be fun to see what kind of lives they had when they were kids. I just finished the show and I am only starting the books, so if in the books, they talk about their backstory, I wouldn't know. So book-readers, this story is probably not accurate based on the books. Also, at the beginning I made Alec a little mean. Please don't kill me. I promise he will change and I will make him nice. This is my very first fanfiction ever, so it might not be very good. I don't have an update schedule, but I try to write as often as possible. Since schools are starting, I might be a little slow. I don't have a beta either so I am the source of all the mistakes:( but let's hope there aren't that many......</p><p>Anyway enjoy! (Hopefully)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he could remember, Alec Lightwood had wanted a little brother. On his first birthday ever, before he could even speak that well, he asked for a baby brother. One time, when he was almost two years old, he made a genie lamp out of paper and wished for a brother (using all three of his wishes). His parents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, decided they should grant little Alec’s wish.
</p>
<p>On Alec’s two-year-old birthday, his parents told him the news. Alec nearly smashed his mom’s favourite antique in his excitement. When Maryse and Robert finally got Alec calm again, they sat him down and reminded him that the baby could also be a girl.
</p>
<p>“You better be a boy,” little Alec said to the baby in Maryse’s womb.
</p>
<p>“Alec, sweetie,” Maryse said, a little worried, “what if you get a little sister instead?”
</p>
<p>Alec considered this for a moment before bending down so he was level with his mommy’s tummy, and said, “It doesn’t matter if you’re a boy or a girl, I will love you with all my heart, and I will always protect you no matter what. I promise.”
</p>
<p>But Alec still secretly wanted it to be a boy.
</p>
<p>In the months that followed, Alec spent most of his time with his little brother. He would read a bedtime story to him before bed every night, he would kiss him through Maryse’s tummy, and he would tell him he loves him as often as possible.
</p>
<p>The day finally came when Alec would meet the baby brother he always wanted. So when he found out it was a girl, well… let’s just say he tried to throw her out the window when his parents weren’t looking. Luckily Robert stopped him in time.
</p>
<p>The next day, his parents asked him to choose a name for his new baby sister.
</p>
<p>“Isabelle,” he said without thinking, before remembering he doesn’t care. Truth was, the name Isabelle had appeared in his dreams more and more often.
</p>
<p>In the days that followed, he hardly ever went to see Isabelle. Everything about her annoyed him, even her beauty. He had been told, by multiple people, that his sister was probably the most beautiful baby ever. He just couldn’t be bothered to even look at her.
</p>
<p>A couple months later, when Robert and Maryse were out on a mission, they asked another Shadowhunter to look after Isabelle, which resulted in Isabelle waking up the whole Institute three times in two hours.
</p>
<p>Finally Alec had enough and he stormed in to Isabelle’s nursery.
</p>
<p>“What do you want, little brat?” He asked impatiently.
</p>
<p>His two-month-old sister stared up at him through her tears. She made grabby hands at Alec, and Alec gave her his finger to play with. When Isabelle touched his hand, she immediately stopped crying, and smiled warmly up at Alec.
</p>
<p>Alec finally got a good look at his little sister’s face, and found out that the people were right. She <em>is</em> really beautiful, with her big brown eyes and soft pink lips. Her hair was piled on her head in black curls.
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Alec smiled a little despite himself as he watched Isabelle inspect his finger. She flipped his hand around several times, as if unable to figure out what this thing with five sticks was. Alec reached out a hand and touched her hair, carefully. It was really soft. Isabelle looked at Alec again with those innocent eyes. Alec noticed the tears still on her face and gently wiped it away. He could feel his chest warm up with something he thought might be love, although he wasn’t sure what love actually feels like.
</p>
<p>Any love or at least appreciation he felt towards his baby sister vanished like a puff of smoke when Isabelle twisted his finger, painfully.
</p>
<p>“Ouch!” Alec yelped. “What was that for?”
</p>
<p>Isabelle giggled, the sound ringing like bells in the nursery.
</p>
<p>“You little brat,” Alec hissed, clenching his finger. “You think my pain is funny?”
</p>
<p>Alec glared down at Isabelle with the best menacing look an almost-three-year-old could conjure up, which wasn’t very good, but enough to deal with a two-month-old. Isabelle looked as if she wanted to apologize and cry at the same time. Since she couldn’t do the first, she decided to go with the second option. She tried to reach Alec’s hand, but he pulled it away and gave her one last glare, before exiting the nursery, leaving Isabelle alone with her ‘nanny.’
</p>
<p>By the time Alec got back to his room, he was already regretting making Isabelle cry. His finger didn’t even hurt anymore. He considered going back and apologizing, but decided against it. Isabelle would be fine tomorrow, and she probably doesn’t even understand what ‘sorry’ means.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their bond start to strengthen when one night Isabelle came to Alec's room. Just a cute moment between toddler Alec and Isabelle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Back with chapter two! Thank you to those of you that read the last chapter, I hope you liked it. Again, this chapter is a little short, because the story is just starting and, I have to admit, if I didn't end it there the plot wouldn't really make sense...</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next few years, Alec treated Isabelle with disgust. When Isabelle was almost one year old, she began speaking, and her first word had been her brother’s name. When the word ‘Alec’ came out (with some effort), everyone’s hearts melted.
</p><p>Everyone except Alec.
</p><p>Alec had left the room before anyone could stop him. He didn’t want anything to do with this girl. It’s bad enough that they are related. Now her first word is his name? He knows that since it was her first word, she’ll be saying it for the next couple of months, or at least until she learns another one. He groaned at the thought of having to deal with a sister who won’t stop saying his name.
</p><p>He was proved right when he entered her nursery a few hours later. As always, Isabelle was delighted to see him. She had called out to him as loud as her little voice would allow, and Alec knew then that the nightmare has truly begun.
</p><p>One night, when Isabelle was two years old, she snuck into Alec’s room with her teddy bear, claiming she had a nightmare.
</p><p>“Go find mommy.” Alec said to her. But she shook her head violently.
</p><p>“I can’t. Mommy and daddy are away killing demons.” She said, looking at Alec pleadingly.
</p><p>Alec wanted to resist her and send her back to bed, but for some reason, he just couldn’t get the sentence out. So instead, he sighed and patted the bed. Isabelle smiled widely and climbed on.
</p><p>“Can we turn on the lights?” Alec nodded and turned on the lamps on his bedside table.
</p><p>“What did you dream about?” Alec asked.
</p><p>“Big scary demons ripping people apart.” Isabelle said through a shudder. She hugged herself and closed her eyes.
</p><p>Alec’s hand seemed to move on its own. He reached over and pulled Isabelle closer to him. He felt her tremble and squeezed her tight.
</p><p>“They’re not gonna hurt you, Izzy.” He whispered.
</p><p>“I know, but they were hurting you, and there was nothing I could do.” She said in a small voice.
</p><p>Alec looked at the little girl in his arms and suddenly realized that her worst fear wasn’t getting hurt, but having to watch while <em>he</em> got hurt.
</p><p>“I’m strong, Izzy,” he soothed, “I will kick their butts if they touch me.”
</p><p>Izzy giggled and pulled back from the hug, looking at Alec with innocent eyes.
</p><p>“Tell me a story.” She demanded.
</p><p>Alec thought for a moment. “Once upon a time, Isabelle went to bed, the end.”
</p><p>Isabelle rolled her eyes and nudged Alec, hard. But even at four years old, Alec was a strong boy, and he barely flinched.
</p><p>“Tell me another one,” she said, and when Alec opened his mouth, she quickly added, “and don’t say ‘Isabelle went to bed.’”
</p><p>“Okay, fine. But if you dare fall asleep before I finish, I will not tell you a story ever again.” Alec searched his memories for a story, but can’t remember anything, so he decided to make it up.
</p><p>“Once upon a time, in a faraway land, lived a magical princess named Isabella…”
</p><p>Alec talked for a long time. At first Isabelle was listening intently, but during the part where Princess Isabella rescues her true love from a witch, Izzy’s eyelids began to droop. Though she still tried her best to keep them open for the sake of finishing the story.
</p><p>By the time Alec finished talking, she was already asleep. Alec smiled and pulled the blanket tighter around her.
</p><p>“I love you, Alec.” Izzy murmured in her sleep.
</p><p>Alec was suddenly reminded of the promise he made to Izzy before she was even born. <em>It doesn’t matter if you’re a boy or a girl, I will love you with all my heart, and I will always protect you no matter what. I promise.</em> A promise he never got to fulfill.
</p><p>“Good night, Izzy.” Alec whispered. He still wasn’t sure if he loved Izzy or not. To him, love isn’t easy, and he wouldn’t say ‘I love you’ until he was sure of it.
</p><p>Alec slipped one of his arms beneath Izzy’s shoulder, and she immediately snuggled in close to him, tucking her head underneath his chin. With Izzy’s small body against him, Alec felt sleep close in around him and soon succumbed to the warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Once again, sorry for such a short chapter. Longer chapters are coming, I swear. I will upload the next one as soon as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New kids arrives at the New York Institute, but they aren't just any regular kids......</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all, new chapter is here!<br/>I don't own any of the characters, but I did create a few original characters in this chapter.</p><p>And yes, I know I suck at summaries but you get the idea.</p><p>Enjoy!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Isabelle woke up to find Alec still asleep. He was holding her tight, and when she tried to move, Alec’s arm would just instinctively tighten around her. She was stuck.
</p><p>Izzy thought quick. Even at two years old, she was smart for her age, and she soon found a solution.
</p><p>She grabbed her teddy bear and shoved it into Alec’s arms. Alec immediately held on to the bear, leaving Isabelle free to move again.
</p><p>She slipped off the bed and climbed onto Alec’s cushioned windowsill. There she pulled open the curtain by a crack and watched the sun come up. The sky turned gold as the sun peeked over the horizon.
</p><p><em>It’s so pretty</em>. Isabelle thought.
</p><p>She heard the blankets on the bed rustle and turned around to find Alec sitting up.
</p><p>“Good morning, Alec!” She called cheerfully.
</p><p>Alec looked confused for a moment. “What are you doing in my room?” He asked, rubbing to sleep out of his eyes.
</p><p>“I came here last night, remember?” Alec’s eyes were still filled with confusion. “I had a nightmare, so you told me a story of a princess named Isabella. Her prince was trapped in a tower by a witch, and she had to rescue him. And then they married and lived happily ever after. Don’t you remember?”
</p><p>“Wait, so you’re saying I let you sleep in my room?” Alec asked, bewildered.
</p><p>“Yes…?”
</p><p>Alec scrambled out of bed and started to back away. “Are you some sort of witch?”
</p><p>“No! Alec, are you okay?” Isabelle tried to approach Alec, but was stopped by his shout.
</p><p>“Stay away!!! You’re a witch! You must have casted a spell on me. Otherwise why would I let you stay in my room?! Mommy? Daddy? Help!”
</p><p>Isabelle was frightened by his behaviour and a little upset. “I’m not a witch, Alec.”
</p><p>At that moment, her parents rushed into the room.
</p><p>“Alec, Isabelle, what’s going on?” Maryse asked.
</p><p>“Isabelle is a witch!” Alec hollered. “She casted a spell on me last night so I would let her stay in my room!”
</p><p>“Alec, it’s rude to call your sister a witch.” Maryse said calmly.
</p><p>“Why else would I have her here?”
</p><p>Isabelle sort of wanted to cry. Alec talked about her as if she was some sort of disease.
</p><p>Maryse looked tired. “Come on, Alec, let’s go have breakfast.”
</p><p>She ushered him out of the room. Alec gave Isabelle one last glare before turning and leaving.
</p><p>Isabelle could feel tears working their way into her eyes. Robert came over and picked her up, patting her back and bouncing her slightly. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and cried.
</p><p>“Daddy?”
</p><p>“Yes?”
</p><p>“Why doesn’t Alec l-love me?”
</p><p>Robert hesitated. “He loves you, Izzy, more than anything in the world. He just doesn’t know it yet. Or worse, he doesn’t want to accept it. Just give him time. He will come to love you.”</p>
<hr/><p>	When Isabelle was three years old and Alec was almost six, a few kids and their parents arrived at the New York Institute.
</p><p>The kids were Lydia, Tomas, and Rayden Bellowhorn.
</p><p>Tomas and Rayden are twins, both ten years old, and Lydia, the youngest, also the only girl, is seven. They had been moved here from Alicante, because apparently Tomas and Rayden were causing some trouble. One time, they were caught bullying Aline Penhallow, the daughter of one of the highest families in the Clave, and also Isabelle and Alec’s cousin.
</p><p>Jia Penhallow, Aline’s mother, had requested the Bellowhorn twins be transferred away from Alicante until they are mature enough to control their actions and words. So the then-consul had suggested the whole Bellowhorn family move to New York.
</p><p>When this was first decided, Jia, Maryse, and Robert had protested. They didn’t want Isabelle and Alec getting exposed to kids like that. Even four-year-old Aline had argued against sending them to New York. She knew first-hand the pain Tomas and Rayden could cause, and she didn’t want to put her cousins through that. But the decision was made, and nothing anyone said could change that.
</p><p>And that is how the New York Institute got landed with two of the biggest trouble-makers perhaps ever.
</p><p>They’ve been here for a few months now, and Tomas and Rayden seemed nice enough. They are considerate and kind, and everyone wondered if they are actually as mean as Aline claimed. The two boys are clearly nice kids. The blonde-haired girl, Lydia, just mainly stayed in her room, and no one saw too much of her.
</p><p>In time, Maryse and Robert started allowing Alec to play with the twins, though they still kept Isabelle away as much as possible. Alec soon liked hanging out with the boys, and they became friends.
</p><p>But it was impossible to keep Isabelle hidden forever, especially when her brother spends most of his time with the boys. Isabelle would often follow Alec when he goes to play, and hide around a corner, trying to get a glimpse of the new kids.
</p><p>One day, the three boys were playing with some toy soldiers wearing all black and carrying tiny glowing seraph blades. Alec forgot one of his toy Shadowhunters, so he excused himself to go grab it. After he was gone, Tomas and Rayden shared a look before Tomas called out, “You can come out now, little girl.”
</p><p>Isabelle was surprised and a little creeped out that they knew she was there the whole time. Her gut told her she should run, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she slowly peeked around the corner.
</p><p>Rayden smiled at her. He was quite a handsome boy, with white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His brother looked almost exactly the same, but with a black mole beneath his right eye.
</p><p>Rayden beckoned her forward. “It’s okay, little girl, we don’t bite.”
</p><p>Isabelle walked nervously forward and looked up at the two boys. She had to crane her neck uncomfortably. They seemed to notice this, because they bent down and looked her in the eyes.
</p><p>“Are you Isabelle Lightwood?” He asked. Izzy nodded.
</p><p>The boys exchanged a look and then smiled warmly at her. “Do you want to play with us? From what Alec has told me, you’ve never played with boys other than him, correct?” Izzy nodded again, wondering why Alec would tell them this. She was actually surprised Alec even talked about her at all. Most of the time he just pretends like she doesn’t even exist.
</p><p>“Well, come on, I’ll show you our toys.” They shared with her the toy Shadowhunters and talked to her like an equal. At that moment, Izzy was content, as if nothing could go wrong.
</p><p>If only she had listened when her gut told her to run.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boom! Cliffhanger!</p><p>I just love leaving a cliffhanger.</p><p>Thanks for reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a year since the three new kids arrived at the Institute. No trouble so far.</p><p>So far...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I know this is a short chapter, but bear with me. The next one is longer, and a lot more exciting. This one is mainly some sibling fluff. In the next one, we really get into some of those action!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year had passed since the Bellowhorns arrived at New York. Alec enjoyed having other kids his age (ish) to play with. Tomas and Rayden are really nice people, and everyone else at the Institute knows that.
</p><p>Tomas and Rayden even played with Izzy. Alec was actually glad, because that means he can play with her too. Alec knows he’s been a jerk to her all these years. Truth was, when she was born, Alec despised her because she wasn’t a boy. But as time went on, Alec grew to love her. He wanted their relationship to be affectionate and sometimes annoying, like regular siblings, but he was afraid that Izzy wouldn’t be able to forgive him. He didn’t want to be rejected.
</p><p>For the whole year they were here, Tomas and Rayden didn’t cause even the smallest trouble. Everyone was beginning to think the Clave made a mistake. Although no one is complaining. The twins had been helpful around the Institute, and they are one of the smartest ones here, second only to Isabelle, who is a genius.
</p><p>As for Lydia, no one knows her that well. Alec couldn’t really remember what she looked like.
</p><p>One day, Alec went to Tomas’ room to play. Half way there, he was nearly knocked over by a small figure rushing past him in the opposite direction.
</p><p>“Hey! Can you watch where-”
</p><p>He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Isabelle standing there, her breathing fast and uneven, wiping furiously at her eyes. Alec immediately bent down to look at her face. Her eyes were red and tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.
</p><p>A sudden uncontrollable urge to punch whoever made her cry flared up inside him and made his hands itch. But instead of doing that, he tried his best to wipe away her tears, although his attempt wasn’t actually doing anything.
</p><p>“What happened, Izzy?” He asked in a gentle voice, while trying to suppress his rage towards whichever jerk he has to cripple today.
</p><p>Izzy tried to speak, but her sobs prevented her from forming a sentence. So Alec picked her up gently and carried her to her room, while she cried on his shoulder.
</p><p>Once there, he sat down on her bed and placed her in his lap. He rubbed her back while she sniffled and then calmed down enough to speak.
</p><p>“It was T-Tomas and Rayd-den. They c-called me useless and s-stupid. And t-they said a-all I’m good at i-is following you around l-like a too-small sh-shadow.” Izzy’s words were broken up between hiccups, but Alec understood enough.
</p><p>Rage bubbled up in his chest. Rage towards Tomas and Rayden. But at the same time uncertainty set in. They were so sweet, he was almost sure they wouldn’t say these things about Izzy. But thinking about it, they did have a pretty bad reputation.
</p><p>He was going to have a serious chat with his ‘friends.'
</p><p>“I’m gonna talk to them, okay?” Alec spoke in a soothing voice. Izzy nodded, but the arm around his neck didn’t loosen. Alec sighed. He didn’t want to leave her alone either. “Can you let go, Iz? I will be right back.”
</p><p>Izzy sniffled again and untangled her arm from Alec’s neck. “Can you be quick?” She asked in a small voice.
</p><p>“Of course.” He resisted the urge to kiss her cheeks. He had never kissed her before, so he didn’t know how she was going to react.
</p><p>Alec shut the door gently behind him as he left the room, and sprinted to Tomas’ room. He couldn’t be bothered to knock and just pushed the door open.
</p><p>He was greeted by surprised looks from Tomas and Rayden, sitting on their bed playing with their Shadowhunters.
</p><p>“Why did you say those things about my sister?” He demanded.
</p><p>It was Tomas who spoke. “We are really sorry, Alec.” His voice was sincere. “We were having a bad day and took it out on her. Isabelle didn’t deserve that. We’re very sorry.”
</p><p>Rayden nodded in agreement and added, “we had a mood swing.”
</p><p>At six years old, Alec didn’t really understand what a ‘mood swing’ is, but he got the idea. “So you didn’t mean it?”
</p><p>They both nodded. Alec knew big kids often had bad days, and he couldn’t really blame Tomas and Rayden for being themselves.
</p><p>“Okay,” he said “but don’t let there be a next time.”
</p><p>With that, he turned and stalked out. He went back to Isabelle’s room and found her asleep in an armchair at the corner of the room.
</p><p>Trying not to wake her, Alec picked her up and placed her on the bed, and pulled the blanket up to her neck. He then grabbed her teddy bear from the armchair she was sleeping in and tucked it into her arms. Isabelle’s hands automatically tightened around the bear.
</p><p>Alec looked at Isabelle’s sleeping form. He knows he loves her, but does she love him back? He regretted the way he treated her for the past few years. He wished he could change it, and be the loving big brother he is at heart.
</p><p>Alec ran his fingers through Isabelle’s hair. It was soft and smooth, and he remembered the first time he touched it. That was when Isabelle was only two months old, crying because their parents were away on mission.
</p><p>Alec bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Izzy’s forehead. She stirred in her sleep and he was afraid he had woken her, but all she did was grip her bear tighter and a smile formed on her lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I've mentioned, next chapter will be exciting, and hopefully I will update soon.</p><p>Thank you to those of you that read this fanfic. I know it's not a lot of actions YET because the story is just developing itself, so it means a lot to me that you have been sticking with it.</p><p>Have a great day and I'll see you guys soon! (Or not, your choice)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are Tomas and Rayden really willing to just quietly stay at the New York Institute? Obviously not. They are plotting something, and no one will be able to stop them if they're all dead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, everyone, here is the fifth chapter!<br/>Finally we get some action. I've been waiting for this chapter as much as you guys have. It was quite fun writing this one.</p><p>I might not update as quickly anymore because school *eye roll*, so if I don't update for a period of time, it is just because of schoolwork, not because I don't intend on finishing this. If you think I take too long, please go complain to my teachers, I will not stop you.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Isabelle woke up to find her blanket wrapped tightly around her, and her teddy bear, Mr. Alex, hugged to her chest. Strange, she didn’t remember falling asleep on her bed. The last thing she recalled was curling up in her armchair after Alec had left to talk to Tomas and Rayden.
</p><p>She sat up and stretched. Her eyes felt weird, probably from crying last night.
</p><p>The door to her room opened and Alec came in. He looked surprised to see her awake, but happy at the same time.
</p><p>“Good morning!” He smiled and sat down at the edge of her bed. “Did you sleep well?”
</p><p>She nodded. She could feel a headache coming. Probably also from the crying she was doing. Alec noticed her discomfort.
</p><p>“Izzy, you alright?” He asked as he reached out to feel her forehead. When he withdrew he looked relieved. “You don’t have a fever. That’s good.”
</p><p>Isabelle smiled at her brother. At moments like these it felt as if he really cared about her. But other times, not so much. She was almost reluctant to show too much love for Alec, afraid that he will go ice cold again and leave her.
</p><p>The silence between them was uncomfortable. So Alec cleared his throat and said, “I talked to Tomas and Rayden yesterday. They didn’t mean what they said. They were having a bad day, and apparently something called a ‘mood swing.’”
</p><p>“I know,” Izzy said with a sigh. “I know they don’t mean it. They are good people. It’s just that-” she cut herself off and shook her head. “I guess I was being a baby. I’m sorry.”
</p><p>Alec took her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. “You weren’t being a baby, Isabelle. I know you. It was something else. What is it?”
</p><p>Isabelle took a deep breath. “It was because what they said was true. I <em>am</em> always following you around like a shadow.” A look of shock crept into Alec’s face, and a bit of something else, almost like guilt.
</p><p>“Oh, Isabelle.” Alec stroked her cheeks. “Please, don’t ever think like that. What they said wasn’t true at all.”
</p><p>Izzy shrugged. She decided to let the matter drop.
</p><p>“Are you just gonna sit here all day and squeeze Mr. Alex to death, or are you gonna let me get dressed?” She asked.
</p><p>Alec looked down at the hand squeezing her teddy bear, and let go, looking embarrassed.
</p><p>“Okay, see you at breakfast.”</p>
<hr/><p>After breakfast, Isabelle decided to go find Tomas and Rayden to apologize for her behaviour yesterday. She knocked on Tomas’ door, and when no answer came through, she pushed the door open.
</p><p>The room was empty. The bed was neatly made and the toy Shadowhunters they always played with was on the bed. She then went to Rayden’s room and found the exact same thing.
</p><p>Isabelle was confused. Where did they go? She wandered the halls and tried every door, but because there were so many, she soon gave up.
</p><p>Isabelle felt something tugging at the back of her mind, like a little voice speaking. <em>Something is wrong.</em> It said.
</p><p>As she rounded a corner, she nearly bumped into a girl. The girl had white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, just like Tomas and Rayden. Isabelle thought the girl was Lydia, but she wasn’t sure.
</p><p>“Hi, sorry!” Isabelle said. “Um, you are Lydia, right?”
</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Lydia replied hastily. “And you’re Isabelle?”
</p><p>Isabelle nodded at the older girl. She knows Lydia is eight years old, but there was something about her that made her feel older. “Do you know where your brothers are?” Isabelle decided this was a good chance to ask.
</p><p>Lydia looked almost horrified at the question. “They, um, I think they are in the, uh, t-training room.”
</p><p>“Okay, thanks!” Isabelle turned to go, but Lydia caught her arm.
</p><p>“Isabelle…” she leaned in close. “Be careful of my brothers. They might act like an angel, but they are not.”
</p><p>Lydia dropped Isabelle’s arm as if it burned her, and hurried away without another word, leaving Isabelle staring after her and pondering her words.
</p><p>On her way to the training room, Isabelle tried to get Lydia’s warning out of her head. It wasn’t working. She decided to talk to Tomas and Rayden about it when she finds them.
</p><p>As she neared the training room, she could make out hushed voices talking. The voices of two boys. Without thinking, Isabelle hid outside the door and listened. She didn’t know why she was eavesdropping, but her instinct told her to do it.
</p><p>“…think they suspect anything?”
</p><p>“No. How could they, we’ve been so nice all year.”
</p><p>“Ugh. I’m so tired of playing nice.”
</p><p>“Me too. And I am so tired of the Lightwoods being all authority around here.”
</p><p>Isabelle tensed at that. What were they trying to do?
</p><p>“But now, all we have to do is kill Alec Lightwood and dump the blame on Isabelle. I mean, everyone knows Alec treats her like crap. I’m surprised she hasn’t tried it yet.”
</p><p>Izzy clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle her gasp. Kill Alec? Why would they do that? Her small heart squeezed painfully in her chest. They have to be stopped.
</p><p>A chuckle came from the room. “Once they find out Isabelle murdered her own brother, the Lightwood name would fall and they would never be able to crawl out of the shame hole ever again.”
</p><p>“Enough talk. Have you got the knife?”
</p><p>Isabelle didn’t know what she was doing. Her mind was a whirlwind as she stepped out from her hiding place and shouted at Tomas and Rayden to stop. The odds were not in her favour. Two boys much bigger than her with a knife, against her with nothing but her fists and her fiery attitude. But she couldn’t think about that right now. All she knows is that she had to stop them and protect Alec.
</p><p>Tomas and Rayden froze. Their eyes were wide and they stared at the little four-year-old girl in front of them.
</p><p><em>Little four-year-old girl…</em>
</p><p>They seem to come to a conclusion and Rayden flew to the door and blocked the way, forcing Isabelle further in to the room.
</p><p>The two boys circled her like lions might circle their prey before striking. Their gazes were predatory. Isabelle knows she ought to feel scared, but she didn’t. All she felt was the need to protect Alec from harm, and she will die trying if that’s what it takes.
</p><p>“Oh, Isabelle,” It was Tomas who spoke, “did you know it was rude to eavesdrop? You know, I actually liked you. If you’d just stayed out of this, I would have spared you.”
</p><p>“Liar!” She hissed at him. “You were planning on killing my brother and placing the blame on me! How is this sparing me?”
</p><p>Rayden laughed. “You are so naive, Isabelle. That was just us trying to be polite. Obviously we weren’t gonna spare you.”
</p><p>Tomas nodded his agreement. “Since you aren’t playing nice, then neither will we. Let’s do this, shall we?”
</p><p>Tomas darted forward and threw a kick. He landed it right in her stomach, and Isabelle doubled over, gasping. She had only started her combat trainings, while the boys has had years.
</p><p>“That was just a little taste,” Tomas said, “the interesting part has yet to come.”
</p><p>Isabelle didn’t wait for him to finish speaking. She rushed forward and threw an uppercut at Tomas’ jaw. Caught by surprise, he yelped and fell back.
</p><p>Isabelle didn’t have time to feel triumphant. Rayden grabbed her from behind by the neck of her shirt and flung her aside. She heard a crack as she landed and sharp pain shot through her right arm, replaced a moment later by numbness. She tried to get up, but her whole body hurt and a wave of dizziness washed over her. She felt something warm run down the side of her face, and realized it was blood.
</p><p>Isabelle was vaguely aware of Tomas and Rayden coming towards her. She couldn’t hear anything and her vision was blurry. She looked around with dazed eyes, searching the room for something she could defend herself with. It’s a training room, by the Angel, where are all the weapons?
</p><p>Then her eyes locked on a pair of clear blue eyes peeking around the door.
</p><p>Lydia.
</p><p>Everything suddenly came back into focus. The sound rushed back into her ears and her vision cleared.
</p><p>So did her mind, for the matter.
</p><p>Isabelle tried to send a signal to Lydia with her eyes. <em>Go get the adults!</em>
</p><p>Lydia seemed to get the message, because a moment later, she disappeared. Isabelle could only hope the adults will get here before Tomas and Rayden do anything serious.
</p><p>She pushed herself up to her knees, and used a wall behind her to steady herself as she stood up shakily. She willed herself not to pass out. Feeling was starting to return in her right arm, and the burning pain helped clear her head.
</p><p>It took Isabelle a moment to realize she was cornered. Her back was pressed against a wall as Tomas and Rayden advanced on her.
</p><p><em>Hurry up, Lydia!</em>
</p><p>“What should we do with you?” Rayden said with cold cruelty. “Throw you in a Drevak demon’s nest?”
</p><p><em>By the Angel, Lydia, what’s taking you so long?</em>
</p><p>“Or maybe,” said Tomas, “we’ll just kill you ourselves.”
</p><p>Tomas and Rayden’s posture were fairly relaxed. Isabelle noticed that when people faced smaller opponents, they tend to underestimate them. At any other times, she might have been offended, but right now, she could use that to her advantage.
</p><p>Isabelle shrank against the wall and tried her best to make herself seem terrified.
</p><p>“Aww,” Tomas said with mock sympathy, “is someone scared?”
</p><p>Tomas and Rayden tipped their heads back and laughed. Isabelle saw her chance and lunged forward in a diving motion, slipping beneath Tomas’ arm. She hissed as her broken arm hit the floor.
</p><p>Both boys were wearing identical masks of anger and disbelief. Then Tomas snarled and threw the knife in his hand. It cut through the air and plunged straight into her small thigh. She screamed and curled up on the ground. Blackness swam in her vision. The last thing she heard was voices in the hall and footsteps running, before she lost consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there. Finally the twins show their evil side. I didn't like them playing nice at all. I didn't think it was possible to hate a character I created, but oh well, it just happened.</p><p>Again, thank you guys so much for reading. All the comments are so sweet it makes my day. I hope you are enjoying the story so far!</p><p>Also, I don't know what is wrong with my notes. There are somehow two notes at the end, and the second one is actually the end notes for the first chapter. Technology... I can never understand them. I think I will just delete the chapter one end notes.</p><p>Edit: Oh wow that actually worked. I did not expect that. I guess we are good until my technology decides that they want to make my life difficult again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the fight. Tomas and Rayden getting exposed!!! Plus some more adorableness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted to post this today because where I live, today is Thanksgiving, and I want to thank you guys for reading this story and not getting bored :)</p><p>There will be some bonding time between Alec and Isabelle in this chapter, and that satisfying moment when Tomas and Rayden finally gets exposed.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast, Isabelle had disappeared, leaving Alec alone in the kitchen with their parents. And that was awkward.
</p><p>Alec often got the impression that his parents didn’t think he was good enough. Alec didn’t know why. Sure, he’s not as smart as his sister, but hardly anyone is. Maybe it was his Shadowhunter training. Alec had to admit, he’s not doing the best in his trainings. He always feels as if something is missing, like he only had one arm.
</p><p>Or perhaps, his parents weren’t happy with the way he was treating Isabelle. This was a thought he has been trying to avoid for a long time. But sometimes, he can’t control his mind. 
</p><p>Alec knew he should probably act more mature. After all, he was the oldest child and the most likely to become the future Head of the Institute.
</p><p>His thought was interrupted when the Bellowhorns came in to the kitchen.
</p><p>“Good morning,” Agata Bellowhorn, Tomas and Rayden’s mother, said. “Have you seen my sons?”
</p><p>“No,” Maryse replied, “as a matter of fact, I haven’t seen Lydia either.”
</p><p>Agata laughed. “I wouldn’t be surprised, Lydia is always in her room.”
</p><p>“Have you seen Isabelle?” Alec asked.
</p><p>Before anyone can reply, a girl with blonde hair bursted through the door, panting and looking scared.
</p><p>“Lydia!” Patrick Bellowhorn, Agata’s husband, exclaimed. “What’s wrong?”
</p><p>Lydia couldn’t seem to be able to form a sentence. She was still wearing a look of pure horror.
</p><p>“Tomas and Rayden…” she managed to say.
</p><p>“Yes?”
</p><p>“They…training room…Isabelle…” 
</p><p>Panic was starting to creep into Alec’s heart.
</p><p>The adults still looked confused. Agata patted Lydia’s back until she calmed down enough to speak properly.
</p><p>“She’s hurt.” 
</p><p>That was enough for Alec. He pushed past the adults, nearly knocking poor Patrick off his feet, and sprinted down the hallway leading to the training room. He could hear the adults behind him, shouting and running, but all of his mind was on Isabelle.
</p><p>He skidded to a halt at the entrance of the training room, where a sight that looked as if it had come straight from a nightmare was presented in front of him.
</p><p>Isabelle was curled up on the floor, a pool of blood slowly forming around her. Her head was bleeding, and the was a knife sticking out of her thigh.
</p><p>And standing over her were none other than Tomas and Rayden. They were wearing a caught-in-the-act expression.
</p><p>Alec rushed towards Isabelle, ignoring the two boys, and slid down beside her. He rolled her over and cradled her head against his chest. She eyes were closed, and Alec noticed her right arm was slowly going purple. It was definitely broken.
</p><p>Fear seized Alec’s heart. “Izzy?” He shook her gently. “Izzy, wake up.”
</p><p>He was vaguely aware of the adults yelling, and Tomas and Rayden yelling back. But his focus was only on Izzy. She was so still in his arms, she almost looked…
</p><p><em>No.</em> He cannot allow himself to think like that. Tears were slowly filling his eyes as he looked down at his little sister.
</p><p>“Izzy…” his voice was barely a whisper, “please, <em>please</em> wake up. Come on, open your eyes and look at me…”
</p><p>Alec felt someone kneel down beside him, and he looked up to see his father. Robert looked as terrified as Alec has ever seen him.
</p><p>“Oh, by the Angel…” Robert breathed, before reaching out to pick her up.
</p><p>Alec’s arms automatically tightened around Isabelle’s shoulders. He didn’t want to let her go. Not now, not ever.
</p><p>“Come on, Alec. You have to give her to me if you want her to be alright.”
</p><p>Alec reluctantly loosened his grip. Robert scooped Isabelle up into his arms and carried her to the infirmary, Alec following the whole time. When he passed Tomas and Rayden, he gave them a death-stare. If he wasn’t so worried about Isabelle he would have punched them. Or something way worse.
</p><p>When they got to the infirmary, Robert laid Isabelle down on one of the beds while the Nephilim who work there proceeded to heal her. Alec only caught a fragment of their conversation as he waited outside the door.
</p><p>“We can’t use an <em>Iratze</em>, Robert. She’s only four years old. She can’t withstand it.” One of the Shadowhunters said.
</p><p>“Do everything you can. If she doesn’t wake up soon Alec is going to go mad.”
</p><p>“We have to heal her using the mundane way.”
</p><p>“Fine, but whatever it is you’re doing, do it quick.”
</p><p>It was then that the other adults, Maryse, Agata, and Patrick, along with the three Bellowhorn kids, came over. Maryse sat down beside Alec and rubbed his back.
</p><p>“Isabelle is going to be fine, Alec.” She said.
</p><p>“How do you know?” Alec's voice was small.
</p><p>“She’s a Lightwood. She’s a lot stronger than we gave her credit for.” This made Alec feel better, until he noticed the Bellowhorn twins.
</p><p>Anger bubbled in his chest and he stood up. But his mother grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.
</p><p>“What in the name of the Angel happened back there?” He demanded. At that moment, Alec sounded strangely like his father.
</p><p>Everyone looked to Lydia. Lydia and Isabelle were the only ones that could have known what happened, and since Isabelle could answer them at this moment, everyone was counting on Lydia to explain.
</p><p>Lydia looked suddenly nervous at all the attention. “Um-” she began, then swallowed. “Well…I didn’t see the whole thing, but when I got there, T-Tomas was saying something about not playing nice, and then he k-kicked Isabelle.”
</p><p>“You little traitor,” Tomas hissed.
</p><p>“Lydia, please continue.” Maryse said. Alec noticed she was tense, probably from trying to maintain her calm, though she was wearing a murderous expression.
</p><p>“And then,” Lydia's nervous tone was mixed with a small amount of humour, “Isabelle punched him in the face.”
</p><p><em>That’s my sister</em>, he thought, but his moment was short-lived when Lydia went on.
</p><p>“Then Rayden grabbed her and threw her. I think she broke her arm there. When she tried to get up, she saw me and signalled for me to get you. So I left.”
</p><p>Alec was wincing as she spoke. He almost felt as if <em>he</em> was the one with the broken arm.
</p><p>“But why would they hurt Isabelle?” Maryse pressed.
</p><p>“I don’t know!” Lydia suddenly yelled, as if the control she has been trying to maintain had finally snapped.
</p><p>“I guess we would just need to hear what Isabelle have to say when she wakes up.” Agata said with unusual calmness. “Until then, Tomas and Rayden, you are to stay in your rooms.”
</p><p>“What?!” They both cried out simultaneously.
</p><p>“In other words,” Agata said coldly, “you’re grounded.”

</p>
<hr/><p>Alec sat beside Isabelle’s bed and held her hand, like he had been doing for the past few hours.
</p><p>Isabelle was still unconscious, though the doctors said she will be okay. There was nothing fatal done to her, and she probably just need some time to wake up, since she lost quite a bit of blood.
</p><p>That didn’t make Alec feel even a little better.
</p><p>He looked at her. Her arm was in a cast, her head and leg bandaged. She was a bit too pale for his liking.
</p><p>“The doctors said maybe you can hear me,” he said, squeezing her hand tight, “and I want to let you know how sorry I am. I should have been there to protect you from those maniacal jerks I call friends.”
</p><p>He could feel his anger rising again. “I will kick their butts when you wake up. Just please, wake up.”
</p><p>He looked at her small face, delicate and perfect framed by waves of long dark hair. He reached out and tucked a stray strand behind her ear, then let his hand rest on her cheek.
</p><p>“Do you remember the promise I made to you before you were born?” Alec asked, then realized it was stupid. Of course she doesn’t remember. “I promised that I will always love you and protect you.” A humourless laugh escaped his lips. “Well, I haven’t been very good at promises, have I? But from now on, I will do my best to live up to my word.”
</p><p>Alec laid his head down on his arm. He suddenly felt very tired. “I’m gonna take a nap, is that okay?” He asked her, “Don’t worry, I’m staying right here beside you.”
</p><p>He took one last look at Isabelle’s sleeping face, before closing his eyes.
</p><p>A moment later, though, he was awoken by the pressure on his hand. Alec looked down and saw small fingers curling around his.
</p><p>“Izzy?” Wild hope rose in him. He looked at her face and found her awake, staring at him with her dark eyes.
</p><p>“Oh, Izzy!” He wanted to cry tears of joy, “you okay?”
</p><p>“No,” she said, her voice strangely cold, “you promised, Alec. You promised you would protect me. And yet you let this happen.”
</p><p>“I…” he was momentarily at a loss for words, “I’m sorry, Izzy, I—”
</p><p>“It’s Isabelle to you, <em>brother</em>.” She spat.
</p><p>Alec jolted awake, sweating. <em>It’s just a dream.</em> He told himself, over and over again, whispering it under his breath. Until he noticed the pair of eyes looking at him.
</p><p>“Hi, big bro,” Isabelle said weakly from her position on the bed. He hadn’t realized she was awake already. “Are you alright?”
</p><p>“I’m—” he swallowed, “I’m fine.” He smiled at her. “How are you doing?”
</p><p>“Surprisingly well, for someone who just got beat up by two eleven-year-olds.” She answered with a laugh, and was caught immediately in a coughing fit.
</p><p>Alec rubbed her chest until the coughing stopped and she lowered her hand, which was covering her mouth.
</p><p>To Alec’s horror, it was stained red with blood.
</p><p>“Alec…” Isabelle managed, before collapsing back onto the bed.
</p><p>“Izzy?” Alec was almost afraid to touch her, afraid that she will shatter like glass under the smallest pressure.
</p><p>She gasped, then her eyes rolled back. 
</p><p>She wasn’t moving.
</p><p>Wasn’t breathing.
</p><p>“NO!” Alec screamed, when suddenly the room was filled a searing light. He blinked multiple times before his eyes adjusted again.
</p><p>He was back in the infirmary <em>again</em>, beside Isabelle’s bed. Except this time, Maryse and Robert were beside them.
</p><p>“Wha-what happened?” Alec was panicking <em>a lot</em> now.
</p><p>“You had a nightmare,” Maryse said simply, reaching out to take Alec’s hand.
</p><p>“No!” Alec jerked back. Was this another nightmare? Nothing felt real anymore. A nightmare within a nightmare. Never knowing when you’re awake or whether you will ever truly wake up. It was like a nightmare…well, like a nightmare of a nightmare within a nightmare.
</p><p>Now Alec’s head really spun. <em>Is this still in my dream?</em> He questioned himself. <em>What if I’ve been living inside a dream this whole time? If so, what’s reality? When can I wake up?</em>
</p><p>Alec felt the need to throw up. These thoughts shouldn’t be in the head of a child who is six-going-on-seven. He ran to the washroom and splashed some water on his face. His mind cleared a bit. <em>This is reality,</em> he told himself. But how would he know? Didn’t the dreams feel real? What if his whole existence is a fake?
</p><p>Alec wanted to scream. He felt like he was going insane. Maybe from his worry for Isabelle.
</p><p>Isabelle…
</p><p>Alec dashed out of the washroom at top speed and crashed back into his chair at her bedside. He saw the rhythmic rise and fall to her chest and let out a gasp of relief. <em>But,</em> a tiny voice said in the back of his mind, <em>how long will she stay alive for? In your dreams she died, and you know that is completely possible. Or she might hate you. You decide which is worse.</em>
</p><p>Alec took her small hand and pressed it to his forehead. The moment their skin touched, all the doubt, worry, panic, and fear vanished from his head. She is here. She is real.
</p><p>Now that his mind finally seemed to be functioning, he noticed little things he missed when he first woke up. Some of the colours had returned to Isabelle’s face, and she looked a little more peaceful than before.
</p><p>Robert stood up and made for the door.
</p><p>“I have to make some business calls,” he said, and then left.
</p><p>Alec was uncomfortable. He could almost feel the disapproval radiating from his mother, who was sitting across from him. This time, though, they seemed to be directed towards his sister. 
</p><p>“Mom, what time is it?” Alec asked, just to break the silence.
</p><p>“Five thirty at night.”
</p><p>“Really?” Alec asked before he could stop himself. “Exactly five thirty?”
</p><p>“No, Alec,” Maryse sighed, “it’s five thirty-two plus maybe half a minute.”
</p><p>Alec didn’t know why adults never say the exact time. Like when it’s two twenty-three, they would say two twenty. When it’s nine thirty-eight they would say nine forty. Maybe it’s just an adult thing. He made a mental note to never do that. Not saying the exact time is just being lazy.
</p><p>He was snapped out of his thought by Isabelle, shifting in the bed. Alec immediately leaned forward. Isabelle’s eyelids fluttered open, revealing the big dark eyes framed with long, curly lashes.
</p><p>“Hey, Izzy,” He whispered, stroking her hair, “how do you feel?”
</p><p>“Alright. Everything hurts though.”
</p><p>Maryse stood up from her seat. Isabelle looked at her and smiled.
</p><p>“Good morning, mommy.” She said cheerfully, while Alec shoved some pillows behind her back to help her sit up.
</p><p>“Good evening to you too, Isabelle.” Maryse said, before moving to the door. “I’m going to get your father and the Bellowhorns. They would like to hear what you have to say.”
</p><p>And with that, she left the room, leaving Alec and Isabelle alone.
</p><p>“Am I in trouble?” She asked after a while.
</p><p>“What? No! Of course not!” <em>At least I think not.</em>
</p><p>“Alec, I’m sorry. I—”
</p><p>“No, Izzy.” Alec cut her off, “<em>I’m</em> sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, and I’m sorry this happened to you.”
</p><p>“I know, you said it when I was asleep. I heard you, and I forgive you, Alec.”
</p><p>Alec blinked. He didn’t know she would be so ready to forgive him. Maybe he had just been assuming when he thought she would be mad at him for the way he treated her. Maybe now is his chance to apologize, and she might even forgive him.
</p><p>“Look, Izzy, there’s something I need to tell—”
</p><p>The door flew open. The four adults, Maryse, Robert, Agata, and Patrick, came in.
</p><p>“Isabelle! It’s good to see you awake.” Agata said merrily.
</p><p>“You can catch up later,” Maryse interrupted coolly, “for now, we need to know what happened.”
</p><p>Isabelle looked terrified. She shrunk against the pillows, and Alec took her hand. “It’s okay, we just want to hear the story.” He reassured her.
</p><p>Isabelle cleared her throat. “Well, after breakfast, I went to find Tomas and Rayden, but they weren’t in their rooms. I bumped into Lydia and she told me they were in the training room. When I got there, I heard them talking about—”
</p><p>Her voice hitched. She took a few calming breaths before continuing, “they said they were tired of, and I quote, ‘the Lightwoods being all authority.’ So they said they were going to…to kill Alec and place the blame on me. I told them to stop, so I guess they had to kill me too, just to make sure I don’t talk.”
</p><p>The whole time, everyone listened with open mouths. Alec could feel his anger rising. He had openly invited the boys into his life, thinking they were friends, when they were just <em>using him?</em>
</p><p>What’s worse is that he let Izzy play with them too. That could have put her in danger more than once.
</p><p>“No,” Agata spoke up, “my sons would never do this. Sure, they would cause some trouble in Alicante, but nothing major like <em>this.</em>”
</p><p>“Let’s talk outside.” Robert said, ushering the Bellowhorns out the door, with Maryse on his heels.
</p><p>The moment the door shut, Isabelle slumped down in her pillows and closed her eyes.
</p><p>“Are you alright?” Alec asked her.
</p><p>“I’m fine,” she replied, “just a little headache.”
</p><p>“I would have guessed. You lost quite a bit of blood during the fight back there.” Alec said.
</p><p>She nodded but didn’t say anything.
</p><p>“Izzy…” Alec began, “I, um…”
</p><p>Isabelle opened her eyes again. “What’s wrong?”
</p><p>“When you heard Tomas and Rayden talking about…why didn’t you get mom and dad? Why fight them when you know you can’t win?”
</p><p>“I was scared,” she said, “I was scared for you. I was afraid that by the time I got mom and dad, it would be too late. I had to protect you, Alec.”
</p><p>“But…didn’t you know how this would have ended? You could have <em>died</em>, Izzy.”
</p><p>“I knew that. But if I had another chance, I would have done the exact same thing.” She paused, then added, “well, maybe I’ll bring a weapon with me.”
</p><p>Alec didn’t know what to say. “You would do that for me?”
</p><p>“Of course! You’re my brother, and I love you. Even though you might not feel the same way…” her voice trailed off.
</p><p>Alec suddenly pulled Isabelle into a tight hug. He felt her tense and was afraid she would push him away. But a moment later he felt her arm—the one without the cast—wrap around him. Tears rushed into his eyes.
</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled into her hair, “for the way I treated you all these years. I know I should have been a better brother. I was such an idiot. I’m sorry.”
</p><p>“It’s alright, Alec. I forgive you.” She said, pulling back to look him in the eyes. He looked away, ashamed. “I know you always wanted a brother, and I’m sorry you got me instead.”
</p><p>“Isabelle! Don’t say that! You might not what I wished for, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Alec couldn’t believe he was actually <em>confessing his feelings.</em> He hated telling people how he felt, but for some reason, he was comfortable doing so with Isabelle.
</p><p>Alec’s hazel eyes finally raised up to meet Isabelle’s brown ones, and it felt as if an invisible sheet of ice between them has finally melted. Warmth filled Alec from head to toe, and he couldn’t hold in the tears any longer. They poured down his cheeks in rivers, and Isabelle reached out to wipe them away.
</p><p>“I love you, Alec.”
</p><p>This time he didn’t hesitate. Didn’t change the subject.
</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I know a lot of you guys are saying Tomas and Rayden deserve to die for what they did, and I'm sorry they didn't. However, I will give them a severe punishment in the next chapter or two, so don't kill me for not killing them (that was a mouthful).</p><p>Thank you again and have a great day/night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tomas and Rayden must be punished, but can the rest of the Bellowhorns escape their fate doomed by the boys?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EVERYONE I AM SO SO SORRY!!!!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't posted! It's been two months!<br/>I was in the middle of a writer's block. I got stuck writing even one simple sentence. And honestly, I was loosing faith and interest in this story. I had finished originally up to chapter 9, but when I read it again, I wasn't satisfied and deleted everything up to chapter 6. On top of it all, I had school.<br/>I know there is no excuse for not posting sooner, but I think you guys deserved an explanation.</p>
<p>Good news though! Now that it is Winter Break, I will be writing more often and hopefully getting more chapters out to you all.</p>
<p>Without further ado, let's jump in to this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, when Isabelle woke up, sunlight was pouring through the window in a golden waterfall. She turned her head and saw Alec, laying on his side beside her with a smile on his face, watching her with gentle hazel eyes.
</p>
<p>“Morning,” he greeted her, “how are you feeling?”
</p>
<p>“Pretty good,” she said, “what time is it?”
</p>
<p>Alec turned over to look at the clock. “Eight thirteen.”
</p>
<p>Isabelle sat up and stretched, careful not to move her broken arm too much. “What’s going to happen to the Bellowhorns?” She asked suddenly.
</p>
<p>Alec blinked. “I don’t know, but probably banishment. Last night after you fell asleep, I heard mom saying that Tomas and Rayden are being brought to the Silent City today and tried by the Soul Sword. The Silent Brothers and the Clave will decide their punishment.”
</p>
<p>“Lydia too?” Isabelle felt suddenly sympathetic, “she shouldn’t be banished, she saved us all.”
</p>
<p>“I know. I guess we just have to see what the Silent Brothers think.”
</p>
<p>The door to the infirmary opened, and Maryse stalked in.
</p>
<p>“Good morning,” she said, “you two should get dressed. We are going to the Silent City.”
</p>
<p>The next couple hours were a blur as Isabelle and Alec hurriedly got dressed, had a quick breakfast, met the Bellowhorns at the front door (Isabelle punched Tomas and Rayden in the face, and Alec gave her a pat on the back), and left for the Silent City.
</p>
<p>Isabelle didn’t remember much of what happened on the way, for she is too nervous about meeting the Silent Brothers. They are said to be mutilated Shadowhunters, with their mouths sewn shut and always silent, like ghosts. They are apparently very wise, but can be scary. Isabelle didn’t like them.
</p>
<p>Next thing she knows, she was standing in front of the creepy Silent Brothers, with Alec beside her and their parents in front. Upon seeing the Silent Brothers, Isabelle took a small step closer to Alec. His hand found hers and gave a reassuring squeeze.
</p>
<p>
  <i>Greetings,</i> a voice spoke in Isabelle’s head. She knew this was how the Silent Brothers commune.<i> Lightwoods and Bellowhorns. Welcome. We are prepared for you, please proceed this way.</i> One of the Silent Brothers gestured behind him, where a big archway led into darkness. Robert and Maryse strolled forward without hesitation, followed by the Bellowhorns. Isabelle felt a sudden irrational fear grip her heart, and planted her feet firmly on the ground, refusing to walk forward.

</p><p>Alec had taken a few steps forward, before realizing Isabelle wasn’t beside him. He turned around, looking at her in confusion.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you coming?” He asked.
</p>
<p>“No,” she said, pretending to be brave, “someone should stay out here. I’ll just wait until you come back.”
</p>
<p>Alec sighed, clearly not believing her. “Izzy, if you’re afraid, just say so.”
</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m afraid!” Her control fell away, and she could hear the fear slipping into her voice. “It’s dark in there! Who knows what’s going to jump out at me? I don’t even have both my arms to defend myself!”
</p>
<p>Alec walked over and stood in front of her. She looked up into his face, her brave guardian who was always, secretly, protecting her. The face of her earliest memories. He put his hands on her shoulders, the weight giving her some comfort. “I’ll be with you the whole time. I won’t let anything touch you. Besides, it’s perfectly safe.”
</p>
<p>“You sure?” She hated how small her voice sounded.
</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” he said with a smile, bending a bit to look her in the eyes, “two go in, two come out.”
</p>
<p>Alec straightened and offered her his hand. She took it, feeling slightly more confident. The two of them walked towards the darkness. When she passed the small group of Silent Brothers who didn’t go inside, Isabelle caught sight of one in particular that looked different.
</p>
<p>He was young, and his mouth wasn’t sewn shut like the others. He was the only one who looked <i>human.</i> He gave her the barest nod, and it was strangely encouraging.

</p><p>The moment the two of them stepped into the dark archway, Isabelle regretted her decision to enter. It was pitch black inside, and she stumbled a few times. Alec’s steady grip was the only thing stopping her from running back to safety.
</p>
<p>They walked in the dark for a few minutes before they finally saw light up ahead. Isabelle sighed with relief and realized that she was holding on to Alec’s hand way too hard. She loosened her grip slightly.
</p>
<p>The two of them finally stepped into the warmth of the light, where the trial had already begun. There was a Clave official in the chamber, a man they did not recognize. Lydia looked over nervously as they approached, and they went over to stand beside her.
</p>
<p>Tomas and Rayden were standing on a raised dais, in front of them was a big golden sword, shining brightly in the dim light of the small round chamber.
</p>
<p>Isabelle knew this was the Soul Sword, meant to propel the truth from anyone, and also one of the Mortal Instruments.
</p>
<p>
  <i>Place your hands on the Soul Sword.</i> One of the Silent Brothers said. Tomas and Rayden did as they were told, and the light of the sword surrounded the two boys.

</p><p>The Clave official took a step closer to the dais, looking at Tomas and Rayden with such an intense look that it sent shivers down Isabelle’s spine even though he wasn’t looking at her.
</p>
<p>“Tomas and Rayden Bellowhorn,” the man began, “do you admit that you committed a crime?”
</p>
<p>Isabelle could see them trying to hold in the truth, but it was useless in the face of the Soul Sword.
</p>
<p>“Yes,” they blurted out simultaneously, then clamped their mouths shut, their faces masks of terror.
</p>
<p>After a few more questions, the truth came out, and their whole plan was revealed.
</p>
<p>“Tomas and Rayden Bellowhorn,” the Clave Official said, his face grey, “I hereby strip you of your Angelic powers and banish you to live the rest of your life as Mundanes.”
</p>
<p>“No!” Tomas shouted. “You can kill us or torture us, just please, not this!”
</p>
<p>The man wasn’t moved. He held out his hand, and a Silent Brother lifted the Soul Sword from its stand and handed it to him. He raised the sword above his head.
</p>
<p>“Mom, help us!” Rayden cried out. 
</p>
<p>Agata Bellowhorn’s expression was hard. “You committed treason against the Angels, my sons, and this shall be your punishment.”
</p>
<p>The man brought the sword down hard, and golden light filled the room. As the light vanished, so did Tomas and Rayden.
</p>
<p>
  <i>They will remember everything,</i> the Silent Brother said,<i> but they are no longer the children of the Angels, and no longer do they have the gifts. They are unable to see nor interfere the Shadow World. Their new and only identity shall be Tom Belswich and Ray Beau.</i>

</p><p>Isabelle felt a stab of sadness. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to live, knowing there is a whole other world, a whole other family of yours, but unable to reach them.
</p>
<p>“They deserved it.” Alec said, as if reading her thoughts.
</p>
<p>The Clave official turned towards the remaining Bellowhorns. “As for you three,” he said, “you shall receive punishments as well. One person in the family commits treason, the whole family goes down with him. You understand that, right?”
</p>
<p>“Yes,” Patrick and Agata said. Lydia looked over at Isabelle and Alec, her eyes afraid. “We will receive our punishments.”
</p>
<p>“Very well,” the man said, and raised the Soul Sword again. “Patrick, Agata, and Lydia Bellowhorn, I hereby banish you to the remote institute of Iceland, where you will remain for the rest of your life.”
</p>
<p>“Wait!” Isabelle heard someone cry out. She looked around and saw everyone looking at her, before realizing she was the one who shouted. She swallowed hard, but continued on. “Lydia shouldn’t be banished. She saved us.”
</p>
<p>The Clave official, his hands gripping the sword still raised in the air, looked at her curiously. “If she remains in Idris, she will be shamed for being a Bellowhorn. Which fate do you suppose is worse?”
</p>
<p>“I—” she didn’t know what to say. She could feel the accusatory gazes of her mom and dad, searing into her back.
</p>
<p>“May I suggest something?” Said a familiar voice. Alec stepped forward, his body partially blocking her.
</p>
<p>Isabelle could sense everyone’s attention drawn to Alec, and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.
</p>
<p>“Lydia should not be banished, because she saved us.” Alec said calmly. “However, she could be given a new identity and a new life. A life free of the troubles here.”
</p>
<p>“It is not up to you to decide, boy.” The Clave official growled. “You are a kid, and therefore, you do not understand the situation to the fullest.
</p>
<p>“I think we understand more than you!” Isabelle didn’t know where her courage came from, but she couldn’t just keep silent. “You are the one who doesn’t know anything! You weren’t there!”
</p>
<p>“Isabelle, that is enough!” She heard her mother’s stern voice. “Go wait outside! Do not come back in until you are informed!”
</p>
<p>Isabelle gave one last glare to the Clave official, before storming out. Alec attempted to grab her wrist, but she snatched her hand away.
</p>
<p>She didn’t remember going through the dark tunnel, nor the curious stares of the Silent Brothers. Her head only cleared when she got outside. It was already dark out, and the night air was cool against her face.
</p>
<p>Isabelle looked at the tall grass on either side of the entrance, each piece longer than her arm. She snatched a long strand and began to beat up a poor rock sitting in the grass. 
</p>
<p>She didn’t know how long she was out there, expressing her anger to the rock, before a hand caught her wrist. She spun around, ready to use the long grass as a weapon if necessary, and found herself staring into her brother’s hazel eyes.
</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” He asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.
</p>
<p>“Nothing,” she said, hurriedly dropping the grass, “how did it go?”
</p>
<p>Before Alec could answer, Maryse and Robert emerged from the doorway of the Silent City. Maryse looked at Isabelle, her eyes angry.
</p>
<p>“I am disappointed in you.” She said, before walking on with Robert.
</p>
<p>Isabelle sighed and clenched her fists tight. Alec just squeezed her shoulders before guiding her forward.
</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you on the way home.” He said.
</p>
<p>Isabelle turned around, looking for the Bellowhorns, but they didn’t come out. After a few moments of silence, Alec began to speak.
</p>
<p>“After you left, the man from the Clave seemed to consider my suggestion. He discussed with the Silent Brothers and they decided it was a good idea. They sent Agata and Patrick to the Iceland Institute, and sent Lydia back to Idris under a new name: Lydia Branwell. Her memories are altered to make her believe she was born in the Branwell family.”
</p>
<p>Isabelle felt sad. “So she won’t remember her family name?”
</p>
<p>“No, she won’t.” Alec looked at Isabelle carefully. “Trust me, this is the best fate for her. She will be happy now.”
</p>
<p>Isabelle smiled up at Alec, knowing that Lydia will be fine.
</p>
<p>“Do you know what the Silent Brothers said about you after you left?” Alec asked suddenly.
</p>
<p>“Oh, let me guess,” Isabelle rolled her eyes, “they said I am the worst Shadowhunter ever and a disappointment to the Nephilim kind, or something along that line.”
</p>
<p>“That’s not what they said.”
</p>
<p>“Do I want to know?”
</p>
<p>“Yes, you do.” Alec said, a smile entering his voice. “They said you would make a great Iron Sister one day.”
</p>
<p>“Oh wow. Really?”
</p>
<p>“Yeah” Alec patted her back. “You know, back there at the chamber, I was proud of you.”
</p>
<p>Isabelle’s back straightened and her face split into a big grin. Alec was proud of her, and that is enough.
</p>
<p>As time went on, the memories of two blonde boys and a blue-eyed girl vanished from everyone’s minds. Everything was finally back to normal. 
</p>
<p>And then everything changed when, years later, a blonde boy walked through the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I must apologize again for not posting sooner, and like I said, I am back to writing and posting more regularly. Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jace Wayland finally comes along! Yay!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, um, I probably owe you all an apology and an explanation. Here goes...<br/>I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! I FEEL SO BAD RIGHT NOW!!!!!! I TOLD YOU I WILL UPLOAD MORE OFTEN BUT ENDED UP GHOSTING YOU FOR ANOTHER TWO MONTHS!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!<br/>I actually had this chapter finished a little while ago, but I just couldn't seem to find the energy to edit and upload this. I don't know what is happening to me and this fic. It's honestly making me so guilty. I know all of you would call me a traitor, but I just need to tell you: I think I lost motivation and passion with this show. I finished the show in September, which is when I started to upload chapters (I think), but as of now, I don't think I still hold the same interest with Shadowhunters as I did back then. And here's me being a traitor again, but: I think I found another fandom I really enjoy. Recently I have been really into BTS, and I can positively say that I am an ARMY now. I have about 6 BTS fanfic ideas, and I am currently working on 2 of them. So if anyone here is an ARMY, feel free to read my BTS fics once I upload them (insert shameless self-promotion). This time, though, I will try to complete most of the story before uploading so I don't make the same mistake as I made here, and leave it unfinished.<br/>Now, as of this fic, I think it will go on hiatus temporarily, until I can find the motivation to complete it again. There's just been a lot going on, with the schools being so weird because of COVID, and entering a new fandom (lol BTS is a lot of work okay?). I'm so so so sorry, and please, yell at me if you'd like, I know I deserve it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a few years. Alec and Isabelle have been training hard everyday in preparation to become a Shadowhunter. Isabelle was improving considerably faster than Alec, and that made their parents somewhat concerned.
</p><p>Alec had to admit, Isabelle was indeed more talented at fighting than he is. Whenever he fights, he would always feel something missing, as if he was only using half of his body. He tried to get rid of this feeling by training with Isabelle, switching between watching her back—since she is so damn terrible at it—and getting rid of any holographic demon she misses.
</p><p>He didn’t mind being the backup. In fact, he actually enjoyed it. But training with his sister did not get rid of the feeling that something was missing.
</p><p>Alec told Isabelle about this, and she just smiled and told him to get a Parabatai. Alec thought about it, of course, but you can’t just <i>get</i> a Parabatai, you need to find your matching pair.
</p><p>When Alec was nine and Isabelle seven, they were blessed with a little brother, one Alec always wanted. They had settled on naming him Max, much to Isabelle’s delight since that was the name she came up with.
</p><p>Alec had never seen Isabelle so protective of anyone. After Max was born, she would spend all day with him, ready to shield him from any danger like an overprotective mother hen.
</p><p>————
</p><p>It has been two years since Max came to the world. Isabelle was training with an actual Seraph Blade for the first time, and Alec was tasked with watching her and making sure she doesn’t slice off an arm or a leg.
</p><p>He knew Isabelle was more than capable of keeping her own limbs intact when using something sharp, but he liked watching her nonetheless.
</p><p>He sat on the ground, his back pressed against the wall of the training room, watching Isabelle’s ferocious yet graceful movements. The white light from the Seraph Blade danced around her as she swung the blade, a contrast against her dark clothes and hair, which was pulled in a high ponytail.
</p><p>Alec was mesmerized by the light and Isabelle’s fluent movements. He was almost disappointed when she stopped.
</p><p>Isabelle bounced over to him, her face flushed and her breathing quick. She was wearing a smile she always wore when she trained.
</p><p>“How did I do?” She asked excitedly, hopping lightly on her feet, unable to calm herself down.
</p><p>“Uh, wonderful,” Alec responded, a little dazed, “but why are you asking me? You are much better than I am.”
</p><p>Isabelle rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder, not so gently. “Oh, stop it, Alexander. You know you’re great. You just need to get a Parabatai to make you even better.”
</p><p>“I <i>know.</i> But how am I supposed to just <i>get</i> a Parabatai?” Alec told her for what felt like the millionth time. “I need someone special. Did you even read the book about Parabatai Bonding?”
</p><p>“Nope,” Isabelle looked proud, though Alec saw no reason for it, “Why would I read about it if I am not even planning to get a Parabatai?”
</p><p>Alec sighed, not wanting to educate her about it now. They have more important things to do, like grabbing some lunch.
</p><p>Apparently, Isabelle also have something ‘important’ in mind, but, to Alec’s disappointment, it does not involve lunch.
</p><p>“Lets spar!” She said excitedly, tugging at Alec’s arm. Alec groans loudly.
</p><p>“Why? Do we have to? I’m hungry!”
</p><p>“Oh, come on.” Isabelle looked at him pleadingly, with eyes she knows he couldn’t resist. “Just one round? Please?”
</p><p>“Fine.” Alec grumbled. “But we are getting lunch after.”
</p><p>Isabelle uttered a quick “okay!” before leading him to the middle of the training room. 
</p><p>Alec positioned himself opposite of Isabelle, watching as she did the same. They bowed before dropping into a fighting stance and circling each other. Isabelle’s eyes were watching his every move, her gaze so intense that Alec knew if he tried anything, he would end up on the floor in less than two seconds.
</p><p>A smile suddenly bloomed on Isabelle’s face, and Alec knew she was about to attack. Sensing this, he readied himself, but all he saw was a blur before his back hit the floor, his breath knocked out of him.
</p><p>Alec blinked up at his sister, who was now on top of him and pinning him to the floor in an iron grip.
</p><p>“Seriously, Alec?” She grinned, “please at least <i>try</i> to put up a fight.”
</p><p>Alec just rolled his eyes. “Get off.” He shoved her lightly, and she rolled off him.
</p><p>“I gave you a hint, Alec. You should have been prepared for it.” She poked his arm.
</p><p>“Well, you shouldn’t have.” Alec shot back. “You know you are not supposed to give your opponent any hints about your next move.”
</p><p>Isabelle shrugged. “I don’t need to worry about that, not anymore. When I sparred you, I was just testing my speed. I wanted to see how fast I can move. And it appears that I am fast enough.”
</p><p>Alec didn’t say anything. He didn’t like how Isabelle was being so careless. While she is a talented fighter, her speed is not the fastest, and against opponents that are more skilled, she will surely give herself away.
</p><p>But Alec can’t control her actions. He knows Isabelle would just have to learn through experience.
</p><p>Isabelle opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening. Maryse walked through the door in her usual fashion, head high and not smiling even a little bit.
</p><p>“Isabelle, Alec,” Maryse greeted with a nod, “how is the practice going?”
</p><p>“Uh, good.” Alec replied after realizing that Isabelle wasn’t going to say anything. “What’s up? Are you here just to check up on us?”
</p><p>“No, Alec,” Isabelle interrupted, her eyes angry and her mouth set in a stern line, looking a lot like Maryse for a moment.
</p><p>Maryse turned to Isabelle, looking confused.
</p><p>“You’re here to tell us about the <i>Wayland boy,</i> aren’t you?” Isabelle said in disgust.
</p><p>“How do you know?” Maryse said coldly.
</p><p>“I overheard you talking with dad the other day.”
</p><p>“Who’s the Wayland boy?” Alec cut in quickly. He could tell Maryse was not happy.
</p><p>She shot him a look before answering: “Your dad and I had a friend, his name was Michael Wayland. He has a son named Jace.” Maryse paused, looking pained. “A week ago, Michael was killed, but his son Jace survived. Jace needs someone to take care of him, so he is going to come and live with us.”
</p><p>Isabelle crossed her arms and simply looked annoyed. Alec blinked rapidly, still trying to process what he heard.
</p><p>“How old is he?” Alec asked after a while.
</p><p>“Ten,” Maryse replied, “One year older than Isabelle and one year younger than you.”
</p><p>Alec was happy about that. If they trained together, maybe they could become Parabatai. But he knows that it is still too early to be thinking about that.
</p><p>He looked to Isabelle. She still had her arms crossed and was glaring at the ground as if it offended her somehow.
</p><p>“How long?” Isabelle asked. “How long is he staying with us?”
</p><p>Maryse sighed. “I don’t know. Perhaps forever.”
</p><p>“Forever?!” Isabelle’s head snapped up. “No thanks. Alec and I are fine. Besides, we have Max.”
</p><p>“Isabelle, stop being a baby.” Maryse said sternly. “Jace has no one. We have to help him.”
</p><p>“Why us? Why not someone in Alicante?”
</p><p>“They don’t know Michael Wayland like we do. We are one of Michael’s oldest friends.”
</p><p>“That doesn’t mean he can just come and live with us forever!” Isabelle’s voice was getting louder. “I don’t want a stranger to join our family!”
</p><p>“Isabelle—”
</p><p>But Isabelle didn’t wait for Maryse to finish the sentence. She stormed away from them and towards the door of the training room, her hand still gripping the Seraph Blade she was practicing with earlier.
</p><p>“Keep one and Drop one.” She said bitterly, before vanishing out of sight.
</p><p>Alec started to go after her, but Maryse put an arm out, stopping him. “Let her go,” she said, “she needs time to calm down.”
</p><p>Alec sighed and nodded.
</p><p>“How do you feel about Jace?” Maryse asked, her eyes trained on him.
</p><p>“I, um, I’m alright, I think.” He replied. Truth was, he wasn’t sure how he would feel before even seeing this Jace boy, but he could work with that.
</p><p>It has been hours since the incident in the training room. Alec was concerned by Isabelle’s lack of presence, especially since she didn’t even have lunch or any food for that matter. Alec had knocked on Isabelle’s door earlier, trying to coax her into eating something, but was met with an angry “go away” from the younger.
</p><p>It is now 9pm and Alec was growing increasingly agitated. He wanted to check on Isabelle, but was afraid she would just get angrier. After another thirty minutes of waiting, he steered himself out of his room and down the hallway towards Isabelle’s room.
</p><p>“Izzy?” He called gently, knocking on her door. No answer came. He tried again.
</p><p>“Iz, come on. Open the door.”
</p><p>Still no answer. Alec was not liking this.
</p><p>“Come on, Isabelle! I’m not playing, open up!”
</p><p>Alec was getting uneasy. He sprinted down the hallway to the kitchen, where Maryse was making a cup of coffee.
</p><p>“Mom!” Alec called, and Maryse turned around. “I think something is wrong with Izzy. She’s not answering me when I knock on her door.”
</p><p>“Relax,” Maryse sure looks relaxed, “she is just throwing a tantrum. She will be fine, I’m sure. Now, you need to go to bed.”
</p><p>Alec slowly walked back to his room, pausing at Isabelle’s door to call for her one more time, but once again, he was met with silence.
</p><p>He threw himself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, his mind messy and not letting him rest. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, his gut telling him that there was something wrong.
</p><p>After what felt like hours, Alec just couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped out of bed and left his room, not before checking the time and finding it to be 11pm.
</p><p>He knocked on the door again and when no answer came, he called out softly: “Are you asleep yet, Iz?”
</p><p>It was dead silent, and Alec was getting more and more uneasy.
</p><p>“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, open this door right now!”
</p><p>Still nothing. Alec knew something is definitely wrong. Middle-naming is a method that never fails with Isabelle.
</p><p>Alec tried the doorknob, and not surprisingly, it was locked. He took out his stele and drew an unlocking rune, one he only just learned a few days ago.
</p><p>The door slowly swung open to reveal—
</p><p>Nothing.
</p><p>The window is open, a soft breeze coming through and lifting the curtains.
</p><p>The room is empty.
</p><p>————
</p><p>Isabelle walked through the dark alleys of New York City, shivering slightly at the night wind. Although it is not yet winter, the wind already carries with it the harsh chilliness of the north.
</p><p>She had run away from the Institute with nothing but a Seraph Blade, and she was already regretting not bringing a Witchlight. It was impossibly dark in the alleyway.
</p><p>It has been a few hours since her escape. At first it had seemed like a good idea, climbing out the window into the setting sun, letting it warm her and clear her head. But one thing she didn’t think about was that the sun was, in fact, setting. And now she is stuck in the middle of a dark alleyway, freezing down to her bones, with nothing but her Seraph Blade.
</p><p>And, she reminded herself, she is definitely <i>not</i> lost.
</p><p>She wanted to go back to the Institute, but didn’t at the same time. Her mind was just a mess at this point. She still couldn’t accept how her mom and dad would be okay with having a stranger join their family, but she definitely wasn’t gonna say yes to it.
</p><p>She wished Alec was here with her. He would at least listen to her. And his presence is just comforting.
</p><p>A colder gust of wind blew in Isabelle’s face, making her wrap her arms around herself. She thought she saw a flicker of a shadow on the rooftop of the tall building beside her.
</p><p>“Hello?” She called out, well aware that she shouldn’t.
</p><p>Another shadow crossed her vision, so fast that it was just a blur. Isabelle whipped her head around and almost ran into someone.
</p><p>She leaped back and took in the person in front of her. It was a woman, looking to be in her twenties, with blonde hair and green eyes and—
</p><p>Razor sharp fangs.
</p><p>“Vampire.” Isabelle hissed.
</p><p>“Shadowhunter.” The Vampire said with equal distaste, baring her fangs. “You shouldn’t be here. This is our territory.”
</p><p>Isabelle tried to suppress the fear slowly creeping into her heart. She had never encountered an actual Vampire before, and there is something about this woman, the way her eyes roamed over Isabelle hungrily, that is making her grip her weapon tighter.
</p><p>“How is this your territory?” Isabelle asked, swallowing before speaking.
</p><p>The Vampire chuckled, before pointing to the tall building beside them. “This is Hotel Dumort, where the New York Clan lives. I’m sure you know that?”
</p><p>“I do, but I didn’t know that this is Hotel Dumort.” Isabelle admitted.
</p><p>The Vampire narrowed her eyes. “Are you lost, little Angel?”
</p><p>“No,” Isabelle replied quickly. “I’m just, I…”
</p><p>The Vampire grinned, displaying her pointed fangs. Isabelle shuddered involuntarily and took a step back, casually dropping into a defensive stance, gripping her Seraph Blade tightly.
</p><p>“Don’t worry, Angel,” the Vampire chuckled, “I can show you the way home, but I just need one small favour.”
</p><p>“What is it?” Isabelle said stiffly.
</p><p>“I need your blood.”
</p><p>Isabelle brought the blade up and swung it at the Vampire with all the speed she could muster, the white streak nearing the Vampire—
</p><p>And stopped in mid-air.
</p><p>She felt someone grab on to her wrist, and before she knew it, the Seraph Blade was knocked out of her hand.
</p><p><i>Not fast enough.</i>
</p><p>There were hands on her now, grabbing her arms and pinning her tightly. Another hand grabbed her hair and yanked back, baring her throat. Isabelle could hear the snickers of other Vampires beside her.
</p><p>“I’ve always wondered what Shadowhunter blood tastes like.” The Vampire smirked before extending her fangs to their full length.
</p><p>Isabelle closed her eyes and braced for the impact as the Vampire rushed forward.
</p><p>————
</p><p>Alec was watching from his window as a half dozen Shadowhunters gathered at the door, preparing to leave in search of Isabelle. Alec was worried out of his mind, and he hated how he was forced to stay inside the Institute, because apparently, it is too dangerous at night for an ‘undertrained Shadowhunter.’
</p><p>Alec wanted to go out and look for Isabelle personally, but instead, he is stuck inside to drown in his guilt. If he wasn’t so afraid to make her angry and just talked to her, none of this would have happened.
</p><p>He watched as the Shadowhunters scattered from the door, soon becoming little white dots thanks to the Witchlight they are holding. 
</p><p>Alec prayed to the Angels that Isabelle is okay.
</p><p>————
</p><p>Rather than the feeling of sharp fangs on her neck, all Isabelle got was a hiss and a grunt. She carefully cracked her eyes open and took in the scene in front of her.
</p><p>The Vampire was struggling, trying to get to Isabelle, but something was holding her back.
</p><p>A man slowly stepped into view, holding the girl Vampire by the back of her collar. The man sported a head of black hair and brown eyes, with such pale skin that he looked almost translucent. He had on a pitch black suit that made him look quite stunning, if she was being honest.
</p><p>“Raphael,” the Vampire hissed, still struggling in his grip, “let me go!”
</p><p>Raphael. Isabelle knew that name. Raphael Santiago, second-in-command of the New York Vampire Clan.
</p><p>“No, Eloise.” Raphael said coldly, glancing at the girl—Eloise—briefly, before letting his gaze fall back on Isabelle, studying her with interest.
</p><p>“This little Angel got lost,” Eloise said, giving up her struggling. “You know, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Surely, you’re hungry for some Shadowhunter blood as well?”
</p><p>“By doing so you are breaking the Accords.” Isabelle didn’t know when her voice came back to her, but somehow, she managed to speak.
</p><p>Eloise’s gaze swept across Isabelle hungrily, a lopsided grin on her face.
</p><p>“She’s right,” Raphael said, “you don’t want trouble with the Clave, do you?”
</p><p>Eloise snickered. “Oh, come on, Raphael, I know you want her blood, I can see it in your eyes. Go on, then.”
</p><p>“Enough, Eloise.” Raphael raised his voice just slightly, “leave her alone. Or do I have to get Camille?”
</p><p>Upon hearing Camille’s name, Eloise’s grin fell.
</p><p>“No need.” Eloise said coldly.
</p><p>Before Isabelle knew it, she, along with the other Vampires holding Isabelle, was gone, leaving only a gust of wind in their wake.
</p><p>Isabelle swayed on her feet upon the sudden release, but managed to steady herself. She looked up and found Raphael staring at her.
</p><p>“Are you <i>the</i> Raphael Santiago?” She asked hurriedly when Raphael turned to leave.
</p><p>Raphael slowly and carefully turned around again, “yes,” he said simply.
</p><p>“Thank you for saving me.”
</p><p>Raphael just nodded.
</p><p>“Wait!” Isabelle called as she sensed he was about to leave again. He looked at her questioningly. “Um, could you, um, actually, I dunno the way back…”
</p><p>“Oh,” Raphael said, “so you really are lost.”
</p><p>Isabelle hung her head in embarrassment. What kind of situation is this? Luckily, Raphael didn’t mock her for it.
</p><p>“I can take you home, Shadowhunter—”
</p><p>“I have a name.”
</p><p>“I don’t want to know. I would like as little association with your kind as possible.”
</p><p>Ouch, that hurt. But Isabelle didn’t say anything.
</p><p>“As I was saying, I can bring you back, but you have to promise me one thing.”
</p><p>“What?”
</p><p>“Promise me you won’t tell anyone that you met me.”
</p><p>“Why not?” Isabelle asked. “You saved me, if the Clave knows, they will surely reward you.”
</p><p>“Like I said, I want as little association with the Nephilim as possible to prevent further troubles, so if I am to help you get back, you have to promise to keep this a secret.”
</p><p>“But—”
</p><p>Raphael sighed. “You are still young, you do not understand the weight of things like this. If you’ve been alive for as long as I have, you would know what I mean.”
</p><p>Isabelle just looked at him confused.
</p><p>“Forget it. It’s fine. Let’s go, Shadowhunter.”
</p><p>Raphael grabbed Isabelle below her arms and lifted her up easily. She let out a small squeak at the sudden movement and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around the Vampire, clinging on like a koala.
</p><p>She felt Raphael stiffen momentarily, before slowly and carefully placing a hand on her back to hold her. A whispered “hold on, Shadowhunter” was all she got before they took off at light speed.
</p><p><i>No,</i> she reminded herself, <i>not light speed. Vampire speed.</i>
</p><p>Within a second, Isabelle found herself in a small forest near the Institute, and breathed out a sigh of relief after finally being familiar with her surroundings.
</p><p>Raphael was still holding her tightly, and when she squirmed in his grasp, he set her down on the floor with more gentleness than Isabelle thought possible for the Vampire.
</p><p>“Can you find your way back now?” Raphael asked.
</p><p>“Yes, thank you.”
</p><p>Raphael bent down to look directly at Isabelle. “Look into my eyes.” He said.
</p><p>Isabelle did, and couldn’t look away anymore. It was as if Raphael’s eyes are like a magnet, drawing Isabelle’s gaze towards them.
</p><p>“Listen to me carefully, Shadowhunter,” Raphael began, <i>“you did not go to a Vampire den today.”</i>
</p><p>Isabelle knew what was happening. This was an <i>Encanto.</i> She just couldn’t pull her gaze away. She couldn’t do anything except let herself be <i>Encanto-ed.</i>
</p><p><i>“You got lost but you managed to find your way back. You did not meet Raphael Santiago.</i> Do you understand?”
</p><p>Isabelle nodded slowly, not really in control of her body.
</p><p>“Good, now, go home.” Raphael said, before giving her a soft push in the direction of the Institute.
</p><p>Isabelle’s feet moved on its own, carrying her in the direction of the Institute. She felt a gust of wind behind her back, and looked back. Raphael was gone.
</p><p><i>Wait, who’s Raphael again? Raphael Santiago? Why would I know him?</i>
</p><p>She shrugged and kept walking.
</p><p>The Institute came into view, tall and majestic, and very much invisible to Mundanes.
</p><p>She saw her brother sitting on the front steps of the Institute, his head in his hands and looking very distraught.
</p><p>Upon seeing Alec, Isabelle remembered the reason she ran away. <i>That Jace Wayland boy. Ugh.</i>
</p><p>She slowly approached Alec, playing with a loose string on her sweater. As if sensing her arrival, Alec looked up with tired eyes, which then widened in surprise.
</p><p>“Isabelle!” He jumped up and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Isabelle hesitated a second before wrapping her arms around Alec’s middle. Alec’s arms were like iron bars around her small form, as if afraid she would slip away.
</p><p>“Trying to breathe here,” Isabelle choked out.
</p><p>“Sorry.” He said as he pulled away, but still gripping onto Isabelle’s shoulders tightly.
</p><p>He looked her up and down before turning her around and back again. “Are you hurt? What happened? Are you alright? I was so worried that something bad would happen to you. I can’t even—”
</p><p>“I’m fine, Alec.” She pulled away from his grip. “Calm down please.”
</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m calm.” Alec took a few deep breaths.
</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna go to bed.” Isabelle said, heading into the Institute. “Night.”
</p><p>“Izzy, wait!” She could hear Alec calling her, but she ignored him. She really doesn’t have the energy to face his scolding right now.
</p><p>————
</p><p>After Isabelle’s abrupt departure, Alec sent a fire message to his mom, letting her know that Isabelle is back safe, and that they can stop the search now.
</p><p>Alec then went to Isabelle’s room and knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”
</p><p>There was no reply. Alec knows she is awake, based on the light shining through the bottom crack of the door.
</p><p>“I know you’re not asleep yet, Izzy. Can you please let me in?”
</p><p>There was another pause. Alec was about to call a third time when Isabelle’s voice came from the other side of the door.
</p><p>“You’re just gonna get mad at me and scold me.” Her voice was small with a tinge of nervousness.
</p><p>Alec’s heart clenched at hearing Isabelle’s scared voice. “Izzy, I’m not angry, I promise.”
</p><p>After a while of silence, Isabelle spoke again, so quiet that Alec almost didn’t hear her.
</p><p>“Come in.”
</p><p>Alec tried the door, surprised that it was unlocked. He understood immediately. Isabelle actually wanted him to come comfort her, but was too scared (and too proud) to say that.
</p><p>When he stepped in, he felt his heart break a little at the sight. Isabelle was sitting on her bed in her pyjamas, her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them tightly. Her eyes were shining more than usual, and her lips were clenched together tightly in a line, obviously stopping herself from crying.
</p><p>“Iz.” Alec shut the door and rushed over to her, pulling her into a hug. He rubbed her back gently.
</p><p>“You’re not angry?” She asked after pulling away.
</p><p>“Of course I’m not angry, Izzy. I’m just worried about you.”
</p><p>“You don’t need to be. I’m fine.” She said a little more sharply than Alec would have liked.
</p><p>He chose to ignore the comment and instead looked Isabelle in the eyes. “Did you run away because of that Jace Wayland?”
</p><p>Isabelle looked away and gave a single, tiny nod.
</p><p>“Why, Iz? Why are you so upset about him coming to live with us?”
</p><p>“B-because he shouldn’t be able to just <i>come and live with us.</i> He’s not family!” Isabelle sniffled lightly, and Alec could see the willpower it took for her to not break down right there. 
</p><p>“You still haven’t told me why.” Alec knew he probably shouldn’t push her too much, but he needed to know why his little sister was so upset.
</p><p>“Well, I don’t know! Maybe I just don’t need another brother. Maybe I’m just worried that he will steal you and mom and dad and Max! Maybe I’m just afraid that all of you would stop paying attention to me!”
</p><p>“Izzy—”
</p><p>“Maybe I’m just scared that you will give all your love to <i>Jace Wayland</i> and no one will l-love me anymore!!!”
</p><p>In one quick motion, Alec pulled Isabelle towards him and hugged her tight. She tensed at the sudden action.
</p><p>“That will never happen, Iz. I will always love you, and the same goes for mom, and dad, and Max. We won’t stop loving you just because there is a new addition to the family.”
</p><p>Alec felt Isabelle slump against him and begin to shake. A wet patch quickly formed on his shoulder, and he tightened his grip. Isabelle’s arms went around him and he felt her bunch up his shirt in her tiny fists. Sniffles and soft whimpers could be heard from his shoulder.
</p><p>“Think about this, Iz.” Alec said, rubbing her back soothingly. “If your only family member got killed and there is no one else to turn to, would you be scared?”
</p><p>Alec thought he felt Isabelle nod.
</p><p>“Would you want someone to take you into their home and take care of you like family?”
</p><p>Another nod.
</p><p>“Well, that’s how Jace feels. He is alone and scared, and we can help him. He needs us.”
</p><p>Isabelle only whimpered and rubbed her eyes.
</p><p>"Do you remember, when you were younger, how I used to...not like you?" It hurt, bringing up the past, but Alec needs to do this. "How I used to not accept you as family?"
</p><p>Isabelle hummed softly.
</p><p>"But when I gave you a chance, when I let down my walls and let you in, I realized how stupid I was, and how much I missed out on when I shut you out. Well, this could be you and Jace. You should just give him a chance. Just try, please."
</p><p>Isabelle hiccuped and opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and clamped her mouth shut.
</p><p>“How would you feel if you were Jace, and the only people that could be your salvation refuses to help you?” Alec tried one more time.
</p><p>“S-sad.” She managed to choke out.
</p><p>“Exactly. Do you want to put Jace through that?”
</p><p>“N-no.” She pulled away. “‘M s-s-sorry.”
</p><p>“It’s okay. As long as you understand why we gotta help him, then everything is alright.”
</p><p>Isabelle nodded. Alec noticed how her eyes drooped and her shoulders slumped with exhaustion.
</p><p>“You must be pretty tired, huh? Come on, let’s get you to bed.”
</p><p>Isabelle laid down and Alec wrapped her blanket around her tightly, making sure her entire body was covered except for her head.
</p><p>“Good night, Izzy. Sleep tight.” Alec turned off the lights and stood up to leave, when he felt a small hand grip his sleeve.
</p><p>“Can you…um…” Isabelle mumbled when he turned around to look at her, her face a steady red even in the dark, “can you stay?”
</p><p>Alec chuckled and slipped into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, combing his fingers through her long dark hair. Isabelle tucked her head underneath his chin and snuggled up against him as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.
</p><p>“G’night, Alec.”
</p><p>“Good night. I love you.”
</p><p>“Always?”
</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, so so so so sorry about everything. I thought I would give you this (hopefully heart-warming) chapter before I go. But don't worry, I will not completely leave, since I am still using this account to upload my BTS fics, and any cutie sexy lovely ARMYs who like me enough to want to read my other works, please let me know in the comments and I will try to upload them as soon as possible.<br/>As for the people who are mad at me for doing this, please please yell at me and give me a virtual slap. It will, for some weird reason, help me relieve the guilt more. I just kind of need to know what my readers think of this move so I can learn in the future.<br/>Lol I know I am being dramatic and pretty extra, but this is my first time sharing my fanfiction on any platforms, so I am super nervous about any and every little thing.<br/>Before you go, just remember that I am so grateful for all of you for reading this and supporting my first fic. It means sooooo much you have no idea. I love you all very very much!!!!</p><p>P.S. I would really love to connect with any BTS ARMYs out there if I can, because I am new to the fandom and none of my friends are ARMY, and I feel really lonely despite the huge fanbase lol. Of course, you don't have to, and I am not fishing for comments. I just want a bit more human connection and conversation since I am too introverted for my own good.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>